Management of large volumes of data received from a variety of sources may be problematic from the perspective of conducting analyses on said data. Further, as more and more industries begin to generate, trade, and rely on large amounts of data, thus creating increasingly vast data sets, it becomes increasingly difficult for users to identify particular trends and patterns within those data sets.
Analytics, the identification, interpretation, analysis, and communication of meaningful patterns from within data sets, is becoming increasingly important in many industries and applications and may produce very large amounts of data either for a single point in time, or over a period of time. However, now that data sets containing billions of values or more have become common, visualizing and navigating large data sets can be a challenge.